Nate's hard day
by Hardinkphilly
Summary: Nate gets eaten alive at school
1. Social Studies Tormenting

Nate walked to school with his friends Teddy and Francis

" So i have 3 tickets to Comic Con!" said Francis ,excitedly

" Dude you HAVE TO INVITE ME !" Said Teddy , Francis Nodded " And Chad ,too ."

Nate glared at Francis " How bout me?"

" Ha! Good one Nate, anyways ..."

Nate looked down . His own friend hated him.

The trio walked into the class

" Hi mrs Godfrey!" Screamed Teddy and Francis

" Hi boys!"

" Hi mrs godfrey.." Nate said

" Stop talking Nate!"

" Uh, okay."

" Shut up" said Mrs Godfrey

Gina laughed as Nate sat himself down

" Gina what's so funny?" Said Mrs Godfrey

" Nate got in trouble!" she said

Mrs Godfrey laughed.

" I hate you Gina !" Said Nate

" NATE! HATE IS A VERY STRONG EMOTION ! REPORT TO DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

The loudspeaker made announcements and made one last report " Today is Nate Wright's birthday . Don't forget to give him birthday punches!"

Mrs Godfrey punched Nate in the face " ONE!"

Nate rubbed his nose but got punched ten times more in the crouch by Mrs Godfrey.

" Now, NATE! When was Elisabeth the second born !?" said Mrs godfrey

" April 21st 1926th" He replied.

" WRONG HORRIBLY WRONG?! Gina , same question." Mrs godfrey said

" April 21st 1926th" Gina replied.

" Right! I'm glad someone studied. " Mrs Godfrey said . Glaring at Nate.

Nate gasped " I said April 21st 1926th! Didn't i?"

" NEVER INTERRUPT ME NATE!"

" But you were finished ."

" STOP SPEAKING RIGHT NOW!"

Bell rang and Mrs Godfrey spit on a pinkslip and gave it to Nate , grinning.

Gina tripped Nate .

Nate thought " This day couldn't possibly be worse!?"


	2. English teasing

Mrs Clark was teaching English " Okay , Class! Today we talk about Edgar Allen Poe."

Nate yawned and Mrs Clark glared at him.

" You bored , Nate?"

" No."

" LIAR!" Screamed Gina.

" Well, since Gina says your lying , il'l give you a warning "

" Who was Edgar Allen Poe? Nate!"

" A poet!" He replied witch caused Mrs clark to roll her eyes " Such a typical answer coming from you . You have detention "

Nate had tears rolling down his face.

" Oh, what are you gonna do little baby? Cry? Come on, let me see it . Let me see you cry." Mrs clarke teased.

Mrs clarke pulled the desk from Nate and saw him wetting his bed. " HA! Nate peed himself! Instead of learning let's torment Nate!"

" You'll be nothing!"

" Joke!"

" You fat, ugly pig!"

" Your dad hates your motherless face!"

Nate cried and the bell rang Mrs clarke vomited on a pinkslip than handed it to nate, Smiling.


	3. Art can be hard

At art Mr rosa told everyone to paint and He said " Hey class , let's see what nate painted!"

Nate looked around " Well, i'm not quite finished" Mr rosa took the painting from him.

" HA ! It's a picture of his mom! " Mr rosa said laughing .

Teddy said " Ha! Fag*** !"

" She don't love you anymore!" Mr rosa said, pointing.

" Nate doesn't have a mom ! Ha ha! He is a loser !" Gina said

" Fu** you!" Nate screamed

" NATE NO CUSSING!" Mr rosa punched him in the crotch.

" Teddy cursed!" Nate defended.

" Well, just shut your motherless mouth , okay?" Mr rosa teased and tormented.

" No! Stop talking about my mom !" He said.

Mr rosa frowned " Gee, that isn't nice nate!"

" Yeah, what's your problem?!" Francis said , hoping to get Nate in trouble.

" He was talking about my mom!"

" Nate, I'll have to give you detention ." Mr rosa smirked.

Nate took the slip as the bell rung it said " HA YOU DON'T HAVE MOTHER FAG*** ! F*** YOU!"


	4. Beat the Nate!

At lunch the lunch lady smacked the table and blew her whistle . { Telling the class to line up for lunch} .

Nate ran to the front of the line. The lady laughed " Yeah right, loser, IN THE BACK OF THE LINE!"

The class smiled .Nate sadly walked to the back of the line

Nate sadly got his food , and sat with his buddies .

" Ha! look ! it's big bad Nate thinking he's tough !" Francis taunted.

" Let's ignore him, and let him pray for his mom to come back!" Teddy assaulted Nate.

Nate raised his hand and the lunch lady walked up to him " WHAT?!"

"Can i use the restroom" Nate politely asked.

" Whatever."The lunch lady rudely responded.

Nate walked to the east wing door . left out the door and walked up another left flight of stairs . He walked past the Art room and walked into the men's bathroom.

" Please , Please , Please, Please, Please,Please be empty?!" Nate prayed.

It was , empty.

Nate was using the urinal when he heard loud stomps behind him

" Shouldn't you be using the girl's bathroom?" Chester the bully insulted Nate.

" Leave me alone!" Nate walked away

" DON'T SASS ME PUNK " Chester punched Nate straight in the face . Getting him thrown against the mirror. Cracking.

Nate screamed and Chester laughed " Forget it dickhead ! NOBODY CARES! " Nate got his face smacked against the sink 5 times by Chester.

Principal Nicholas walked up in . " Chester? What's going on hear!"

" Help me " Nate screamed .

Principal Nicholas took Nate away . " Okay, il'l help you!" Nicholas picked up Nate and threw him to the ground.

Nate quickly knew that Nicolas wasn't helping him.

Nicholas threw Nate against the wall and started kicking his ass , Literally.

" YOUR GONNA DIE HONKY!" Nicholas smashed Nate's head against the urinal and made him suck the pee out the cake.

Nicholas picked him up and choked him with Toliet paper , intending to kill Nate. Nicholas took a knife put his backpack and stabbed Nate eleven times.

Nicholas noticed Nate had stopped moving. Nicholas didn't fall for his trick. He took a detention slip. shit on it, then walked away dropping it on Nate believing him to be unconscious.

Nate opened his eyes . Watching Nicholas out of the room.


	5. Vulture's love a good game of Nateball!

A bruised and battered Nate walked up to the nurse's office up on the first floor. The nurse saw him and quickly put up a " Closed for today" sign. When he attempted to crawl away the nurse took it away, and a sick kid went in.

Nate was late for Gym, now. Gym was usually the best period on Monday's , Wednesday's and, Friday's . But it was the worst on Tuesday's and Thursday's. On the good days he would never get beaten , because of Coach Calhoun , his best teacher . On the bad days there was Coach John, who hated him more than anything. Today was luckily Monday.

He walked there, and Coach John was there!? " Coach John?! Today is Monday! Right?" Coach John smiled and walked up to him and said " Yeah, but Coach Calhoun's sick today , faggot! You woulda known, if you were on time! "

" But sir, i was stabbed 11 times by Principal Nicholas!" Nate weakly attempted to defend himself.

" Ew! Clean yourself up, pussy!" Nate was told by Coach John, as he went towards the bathroom, Nate cleaned himself off and walked out and Coach John explained the rules to the game.

" Today, we play the same thing that we play every Tuesday and Thursday, Nateball! Teams: Everybody VS. Nate. "

Everybody picked up there dodgeball's and pelted Nate with it. Coach John looked back at Nate " Loser, you know what the punishment is for losing, right?! He picked up Nate and half - nelsoned him . He then threw him in the backyard of school. He was bleeding profusely , as his cuts from the stabbing's opened up .

" Oh, Nate. I brought a little friend with me." He took a detention -slip put some of Nate's blood on it . and layed it on him . Then he took out a pet cage , witch contained a vulture . The vulture flew out and landed on Nate, you could most likely guess what comes next.


	6. A crappy math day

Nate was crawling through school. He had no legs. The vulture eat it. The nurse was standing there . She said " WHAT ARE YOU ON DRUGS?! LOOK AT YOU GETTING BLOOD ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!" She threw robotic legs at him. Nate put them on. and walked to Math.

Mr Staples wasn't pleased " You fucking retard! You are late!" " Actually, i'm 3 minutes early." " Why you gotta be a smart- ass!? You want me to pop yo' head like a fucking capri-sun ?!" " No." Said Nate.

Everyone was safely in class. Mr Staples said " So , You all get a test. Very easy, you already learned it! Except Nate, he gets a 12th grade test." Gina smirked , she loves school. Nate said " Gina , quit smiling brat!" Gina raised her hand and said " MR STAPLES ! NATE IS DISTRACTING ME!"

" minus 20 points, Nate." Mr Staples said and laughed along with the class. Nate did his best on the test and handed it in.

" Hmmm. Nate , you got most of it right! Congrats." Mr Staples said , in a unusual friendly voice. " REALLY!? " Nate , excitedly said . " Yup!" Mr staples said handing Nate his test,.

The test said " 80. " Then was a " F." " Mr Staples! You gave me a F!" Nate said . Mr staples rudely replied " Likewise." Nate walked back to his desk . Gina took out a melted chocolate bunny and put it on Nate's chair. Nate sat down. The bell rung . Mr Staples said " You are dismissed!" Nate quickly got up and everybody laughed.

" Nate crapped himself !" Screamed Gina , grinning.

Francis said " Of course. He can't wipe his ass properly because he is mentally retarded ! "

Teddy said " NATEEEEEEE MEEEEE TEDDYYYYYYYY DOOOOOOO YOUUUUU UNDERSTANDDDDDDDDD?!"

" Hey !" Screamed Nate.

" NATE! WE DO NOT TOLERATE DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR HERE! YOU HAVE DETENTION ! REPORT TO MY DESK RIGHT NOW!"

Nate slowly walked up , Nate knew Mr Staples would do something Nasty or rude to his slip. But Mr Staples pulled his Dick out . He pulled out a magazine. and cummed on Nate's slip . Nate put the slip in his container. He left and entered the bathroom.


	7. Gina's science world

Nate was in the bathroom , he had managed to get the chocolate off his pants. He walked out into next period. Everybody hated him today. They normally hated him but today everyone was ANTI-NATE WRIGHT.

Nate walked to the Science room. Mr Galvin said " Take your seat, class." " Wipe your ass properly this time?" Teddy said , taunting Nate. " What does that mean ?" Mr Galvin cluelessly said . " Nate crapped himself in Math class!" Gina said , hoping to get Nate laughed at . Her plan worked , everyone laughed. But Francis said " Well, he always does that. His Dad told me!" Mr Galvin said " Not surprising."

Nate said " He never , ever said that, and i didn't crap myself . Gina put a chocolate bunny on my seat !" Gina pretended to be offended " Nate , what is your deal?" she said. Mr Galvin was steaming up . " HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE GINA ?! SHE IS STUNNING AND BEAUTIFUL!" Nate said " Of course , sir. Sorry Gina . You are a queen." Gina smiled.

" Yes , this is Gina's world!" Mr Galvin said. " You have a test to do . " Mr Galvin handed out the tests and the kids started .

" Hey, Nate!" Gina whispered . She sat right next to his desk. Nate ignored her. He already had a " F." written on his test . Gina was shaking Nate and whispering " NATE! NATE! NATE! NATE!" Nate tried his best to ignore her.

She touched his balls and he whispered " WHAT!?" Gina signaled to a note on her desk that said " You are nothing but a fucking loser!" Nate looked at it and Gina screamed " MR GALVIN ! NATE IS CHEATING OFF MY TEST!" She smugly said. Mr Galvin said " Come here. " Nate did that , he was awfully scared. Mr Galvin pulled out a knife and held it to Nate's neck " I could end it all right now . And nobody would even miss yo' ass. " Mr Galvin let him go but pulled out his Dick , pissing on a detention slip. Nate put it to a container and school ended , everybody went home . Nate went to detention . He had it for the next week, 7 detentions.

" Why is there spit, vomit, a taunting sentence , shit , blood , cum, and piss on these?! " Ms Czerwicki wondered.


	8. To end with a bang

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I got a boner while writing this.

Nate normally had detention , so it was 4:00 and he left. Nate arrived at hell . It was his house , but it was awful. He was a slave for Ellen , his older sister. she clapped her hands. " NATE! BRING ME GRAPES, CLEAN MY ROOM AND PREPARE MY BATH AND MAKE MY DINNER IN 2 HOURS , YOU HEAR ME?! 2 HOURS! OKAY?" " Yes , your majesty," Nate said.

Nate went to the kitchen and brung Ellen grapes she clapped her hands , " Feed them to me." He feed Ellen grapes. " You have 1 hour and 45 minutes. "

Nate ran to Ellen's room and she purposely made it a mess .He was done in 45 minutes. He had 1 hour left . He ordered lobster for Ellen. He turned on her bath and still had a half hour ( It was 6:00.) After taking a bath. Ellen ate all her lobster. She made Nate eat the leftover ColeSlaw . He hated ColeSlaw.. Ellen knew this, she used it to her advantage . Dad was home at 7: 30. " I'm back! " He kissed Ellen , calling her " Princess" .

He passed Nate, saying " Nate." Ellen was bored " Nate, i'm bored , what happened to you , today?!" Ellen said.

Nate said " I had a LONG day. Teddy and Francis didn't invite me to comic -con, Mrs Godfrey punched me, i peed myself in front of Mrs Clarke . Mr Rosa made fun of our mom. I was beaten savagely by Principal Nicholas and Chester. I was pelted by balls. I lost my legs to a vulture . Gina made it look like i crapped myself in math. Mr Galvin nearly slit my throat after Gina framed me for cheating." Nate exhaled . Ellen was laughing her ass off.

That night , Nate couldn't stop thinking about the day, he snuck into Dad's room ,pulled out Dad's pistol held it up and said a final sentence followed by a BOOM,

" As long as the light."

Dad found Nate , but before he threw him in the trash , Dad took a picture of him and posted it on PS 38'S website with a caption that read " I hate monday's " and every single person in PS 38 liked the photo.


End file.
